


Legend's of the gamemaster volume 1:The gamer's Rose (remastered)

by tjblalack



Series: Legends of the gamemaster [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjblalack/pseuds/tjblalack
Summary: In an unknown world, with a power that makes me an RPG character and a spitting headache, where one mistake means death, what else can I do but play. First story. Gamer story
Series: Legends of the gamemaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556977





	1. A brand new world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, before we get started I want to thank you for giving my very first fan-fiction a try. As the story goes on, I'll probably remake some of the beginning chapters as my writing style grows and changes, so be ready for that. Criticism/advice is always welcome

Chapter 1: A Brand New World

Darkness.

Darkness is all i can see around me, along with the strange sensation of floating on air.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" I shout into the void

My only answer is a small dark blue screen appearing out of nowhere in front of me.

"Welcome, and congratulations Player 2̴̡̻̺̮͙̝͚̻̺̘͙̦͊͑̓͆́͒̕, You have volunteered, or been chosen, to lead a new life in a world much different than your own. Do you accept this gift?"

I notice underneath the paragraph is a simple yes or no answer choice, tho the no choice has been grayed out.

"Thanks for a fair choice." I say sarcastically, pressing the Yes button, only to have another screen appear in its place

"Before you enter the game itself, would you like to change your current appearance?"

"Sure why not" I reply, clicking the Yes button, causing a miniature 3d model of someone in a black shirt with the Mortal Kombat logo and red shorts to flash in existence, in other words: me. The only changes i decide to have is taking the MK logo off of my shirt in case i go to a mortal kombat type world, the last thing i need is getting killed for knowing too much.

"Thank you for joining us. Though be warned, there is no way to re-spawn, so death is permanent. Entering game in 3...2...1" The system says everything around me turning sky blue.

"Yeah, Yeah...wait what was that last thi-"

Warning: C̷̛̽̀͊̔͌̆̐̒̀͜r̶̢̹̹̯͕̥̮͇̪̙͖̜̙̘͗̏̅̊̐̊ī̵͖̳̼̜̅̂̍͒ṫ̶̩̘͉͛̚͘i̷̯͔̮̞̝̳͂͗͒ͅc̴̢̛͈͓̜͍̬̳̳͙̠̳̹̯͎̐̍̃̅̂̓̓͒̽̑̍́̕̚ą̷͕̀̓̈́̿̓̒̿͒͝ḷ̵̟̜̙͖̜͐̄ ̵̡̟̝̺͎͋͂̀̽̕͜͝Ĕ̷͉̹̈́̿̽̈́̾͌͗̿̇̍̅̏͝͝ͅr̶̳̞̣̤͙̺̣̝͓͇͒͋̇̈́̀̿͂̏̔̀̀̌̔̕ͅͅŗ̷̡̫̻̳͕̣͉̌̓̀̿̀̉̌͂̈́̂̀͝o̷̢̧̢̺̝̜̣̐͛̽͑͐̈̃̚͝ŗ̸̣͚̝̩͍͈͕̖͛̋̓̈́͠ͅ ̴̢̦͎̰͆ͅi̶͎̻̬͂̃̈̌͠ņ̵̖̔͂̒̑ ̵̨̢̫̩̣̜̯̻̩͌͌̔́́́̽̍̀͘̕̕ṫ̵͙̳͍͙̻̪͠ͅẖ̴̛͓̣͉̥͖̩͈̦͚͎̋̔̂̔͘͜ͅe̵̙̠͔̼͓͈̞͈̩̙͛͗͗̓̈̀̂͂̀̇̈̑̕ ̴̥̻͔̠̭̤̾͛̐̌́͆̆M̷̢̮͙͈͙̳̤͕̐̑̚a̸̧̢͔͇̺̠̩͈̞̯̲̯̩͍̅̈́̏̆̊̈́̈́́͘ḯ̶̟̝̹͔̗̼̖͚̼̦̟̀̍̈́̐̏͌͂̑̈̄̕n̶̨̛͚͙̰̦͓̳̹͚̹͈̎͊̈́͛̒́͗̍̔̇͗f̷̡̧̤͍͍̤̗̺͕͍̜͔̯͌̾͘r̶̡̛͇̮̗̗̣͈͓͖̺̩͉̤̤͂͌͒̅́͂̔̄̐̿͜͝͝a̶̗͔̬͂͋͝ṁ̸̖̭̲̘̲̰͖͓͌̈́̽͗̾̊͋̾̐͋͊̚̚͝e̸̡̩̣͕̜͎̰͔̞̹̫̪̾͝ͅ...Consciousness č̴̤̱̞̼̳̻̰̞̻̰̺̣̖̋̌̇̇̂͊͗́͘͝͝͝ở̵̥̼̥͂̆̀͆̓͐̄̀͆͂͑̚ṟ̶̛̖̠̀̄͒̎͂̓͛͘̚ř̵͍͍̿̄̌͆͑̂͛̉̉̽͋̐u̴̢̟̖͙̼͉̫̳̾͋͒͐͑̍̈́̆̔͗̑͒̕͘͘ͅp̵̠̞̟͚̬͒͛̊͊͐̑̊͛̋́́͘͝t̴̡̯̪̯̬̞̠͍̿̄̊̋̅̾̓̑e̵͉͈̅͐͌̈́̓̑͝͠d̵̘̞̗̠̱͉͍͔̼͓̭̯̲̓̑...Attempting recovery...5̸̛͕̞͋͋͊͗̾̊̄̆ͅ0̶̹̻̇͆̌̅̆̒̾̑͌̃̾̕͝%̴̪͑͑̈́ recovered"

I feel an aching pain, like my body's being torn in half, then nothing but more darkness greets me. I slowly open my eyes taking in my new surroundings, which appear to be a forest with green trees and blue skies above.

"What the heck was that back there, what did she mean by consciousness corrupted?" I wonder, standing up despite the big protests from my muscles. My musings to myself are interrupted by a lightish blue screen appearing in front of me.

"Welcome player, please enter your name"

"My name is...I...I can't remember? Was this what she meant?" I exclaim, the beginnings on panic evident in my voice. Now that i think about it, i can't remember much of anything from...only about a planet called Earth...I know i was a gamer...i don't remember anything else though...wait, there was a name!

"Diamon Thanatos Surtur"

"Welcome:Diamon Thanatos Surtur. Would you like to go thru the tutorial mode? (This mode i recommended for new players)" A female voice says from in my head.

"I'm in unknown territory, meaning it would be best to know as much as i can if i am to survive here." I think to myself, pressing the Yes button, then observe in awe as the world around me slows to a stop.

"Quest Accepted: A Whole New World"

Objectives: Finish the tutorial

Bonus Objective 1: Not follow a system command

Bonus Objective 2: Insult the system

Rewards: Primary Objective: Int increased by 3, 1 random 1 use weapon, all requirements for said weapon are temporarily unlocked, 15 skill points, 100 exp

Bonus Objective 1 rewards: +1 CHA, 200 exp

Bonus Objective 2 rewards: +1 CHA, +3 skill points, 200 exp, Title: Rebel

"Titles? Interesting...open Titles."

"While experimenting with the system is encouraged, Let's just take it slow for now, okay?"

"Soft commands are commands you need only to say in your head, while hard commands must be said out loud, though the words themselves can be used in conversation, preventing accidental activation"

"That's handy I'll admit, so I'll go with both."

"Geez, everyone's going for both nowadays. So let's start with the menu, simply say or think menu."

"Menu."

A greenish-bluish screen appears in front of me with the following words, the first one being highlighted in white

Stats

Inventory

Abilities

BGM (Background Music)

Options

"Please press stats"

I press Stats, the menu being replaced with a screen with numbers

Name: Diamon Surtur

EXP: 0/100

Level: 1

Title: The Gamer

Effect: +50% EXP gain to self, +25% EXP gain to party members, +10% skill at video games

HP: 100/100

AP: 0/0 (Locked)

Hp Regen: 5 HP Regenerated every 5 minutes

AP Regen: 0 AP Regenerated every 0 minutes (Locked)

STR: Level 5

DEX: Level 5

INT: Level 5

WIS: Level 5

LUK: Level 5

CHA: Level 5

VIT: Level 5

Available Stat Points: 10

"I'm guessing these aren't very good...I think having all my stats equally balanced would be good for now." As I finish that thought a pop-up appears to my left.

"By making an important decision about your stats, and what to do with them, you have gained a point in Wisdom."

"That's neat."

"Previous save data discovered. Would you like to use this Save data instead?"

"Yes."

Name: Diamon Surtur

EXP: 0/100

Level: 1

Title: The Gamer

Effect: +50% EXP gain to self, +25% EXP gain to party members, +10% skill at video games

HP: 100/100

AP: 0/0 (Locked)

Hp Regen: 5 HP Regenerated every 3 minutes

AP Regen: 0 AP Regenerated every 0 minutes (Locked)

STR: Level 7

DEX: Level 10

INT: Level 8

WIS: Level 6

LUK: Level 10

CHA: Level 9

VIT: Level 7

"Let's continue with the tutorial, think or say "back"."

"Back"

"Now go to Inventory"

I open my inventory to see a 2d model of me, as well as menus showing clothes, armor, and handheld objects.

"This is your inventory, here you can equip clothes and armor, instead of having to waste time physically putting them on, you can also easily do a check on all your current weapons and equipment on person"

"Seems easy enough,"I go back to the menu. "Continue."

"Go to abilities"

I see a menu with 3 buttons:

Passive

Active

Titles

This is your Ability Menu, it shows all your current passive and active skills, as well Titles you can unlock be completing challenges." The passive menu opens, revealing two skills

Passive skills are skills that are normally always on in the background, but can by choice be turned off:

Gamer's Mind: Level 1 :  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Current effect: User runs head first into danger, most likely putting others at risk. -5 Wisdom, -2  
Intelligence.

Allows peaceful state of mind. Current effect: Gets stressed easily, bad at multi-tasking, stubborn

Immunity to psychological status effect. Current effect, no resistance to psychological damage

Gamer's Body: Level 1:

Instead of having permanent damage taken, the body heals in a "Wolverine" fashion that looks really intimidating.

The menu closes, being replaced with another showing only one skill

Active skills are skills that have to be said or activated through physical, conscious means.

Observe: Level 1: Thru continued use of your sense of sight, you have become able to learn certain information by simply looking at whatever you want to learn about, shows a person or objects Maximum HP, Current HP and Basic Info based on its appearance

it is closed, followed by yet another menu, this one titled: "Titles". Very enlightening.

Titles are special ranks and names you can earn thru completing challenges

"Memeing around at the speed of sound" Effect: Unknown. To unlock, invent a meme and annoy 5 people with it. (0/5)

"Nutcracker" Effect: Unknown. To unlock, Nut shot someone to knock them down, then nut shot them while their down. +200EXP if it someone of high social status. +600EXP if its Jacques.

"Please go to BGM now"

BGM stands for BackGround Music. because no anime is worth anything if it has no BGM

This will be the day (RWBY)

Underplayer (Nick Nitro remix)

Running In The 90s - Sytricka Vaporwave remix (1.5 speed)

Finally, Options are simply your options, do with them what you will

"Options."

Mode: First-person

Subtitles: Off

Difficulty: Silver-eyed (Difficulty can't be changed in game)

Quest complete: A Whole New World

Congratulations, you finished the tutorial, time has now resumed and your 1 use weapon approaches.

Congratulations, You have gained a level, You are now level 2

Congratulations, You have gained a level, You are now level 3

"Ok, stop that." I say, immediate regret on my face, knowing how annoying that will get in the future.

"So how will I be able to find i-OH GOD!" I interrupted by a giant blade falling 2 inches from my foot. Upon further inspection it looks to be a 7 foot long blade made out of golden and white metal with a face on the hilt and bluish energy moving around the blade.

"Observe"

The Blade Of Olympus: Level MAX: Created by Zeus to banish the Titans to Tartarus. Single handedly ended the first Titanomachy. Limited use. Good for 1 full fight.

"This sword...I've seen it befor-." I'm interrupted by a red blur slamming into me, my last thoughts being "That's gonna suck when I wake up"


	2. You can't be serious!?

"Really, Ruby!"

"I-I didn't mean it, Weiss!"

"Great, now not only are we lost, but you managed to completely knock out whoever this is, meaning we have to stay here and protect him from Grimm! Wasting even more time."

"Geez, I said I was sorry more than once Princess!"

I woke up to the sound of screaming about 5 minutes ago, then decided to pretend to be unconscious so I don't get in this fight. That decision managed to help me learn 2 things: That actively using my skills increases them, Gamer's Mind now only taking off 4 Wisdom and 1 Intelligence, gaining 1 Wisdom as well as getting the skill "Play Possum", but also getting a new stat, Charm, which is different from Charisma apparently. Charisma is how everyone sees you, while Charm is how well you "woo females".

Thanks game, thanks.

In my hiding I also managed to learn that these two…

"I think we're going the wrong way"

"I KNOW where we're going…t-to the…Forest temple, this way!"

"That's the way we came, Weiss."

"…I knew that, obviously I meant this way."

"That's the way to the forest we burnt, Weis-Why can't you just admit you don't know where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going, this way."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Weiss"

-Don't really get an A+ in teamwork.

"Will you STOP treating me like a kid!?"

"Will you STOP acting like a kid!?"

"Stop acting like you're so perfect"

"I'm. Not. Perfect…Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss said, walking away.

"…You don't even know me…" Ruby said, looking at the ground.

'I think this would be a good time to cause a distraction.'

"Ow…" I say, slowly getting to my feet and noticing I only had 90 hp. Ruby quickly looks up upon hearing my voice and somehow instantaneously just appears from where she is to right in front of me in the time it takes to blink.

"OH MY OUM YOUR AWAKE, I WANTED TO SAY I'M SO SORRY FOR RUNNING INTO YOU!" Ruby basically yells into my ear, both the sudden loudness and sudden speed making it hard for me to understand anything.

"Ok, say it again, but this time: breath." I say, hands raised in a "calm-down" gesture.

Ruby takes a deep breath before speaking. "I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry for knocking you out, though I'm surprised you didn't dodge me."

"Or use your Aura to protect yourself, like a hunter in training would, why is that?" We hear Weiss say questioningly, walking to us with her eye raised.

"Well…ya see…" I began, slowly backing away from Ice queen's stare, just to run into Ruby, accidentally knocking her down with an "Oof".

"I…may or may not…have no idea what that means or what Aura is." I say, closing my eye for her inevitable anger.

I open my eyes slowly to see her with a face so filled with annoyance and rage that I think the forest is going to catch fire. Again, apparently.

"WHAT THE F-"

Meanwhile with Ozpin and Glinda

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune Arc fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glinda say, turning her scroll off.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, at their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few-"

"-UCK!"

"…"

"…"

"…Should I ask?"

"No, I believe it to be the start of a wonderful friendship."

"What was Ozpin thinking!? First he accepts a horrible pervert with no skill, then he lets a little child join Beacon, and now he's letting someone who knows nothing about Aura in?!"

I and Ruby slowly back away from Rage Queen while she's yelling.

"So…" I say, trying to distract us from Weiss.

"What's your name?" Ruby asks politely, looking at Weiss.

"Diamon T. Surtur" I introduce myself, holding a hand out.

"Well, I'm Ruby Rose, Huntress-in-training!" Ruby says, shaking my hand enthusiastically.

"Cool."

"…"

"…"

"So…I have this thing." Ruby says, pulling out a GIGANTIC red and black scythe from behind, stabbing the blade into the ground, and almost into my foot.

"...While I wont deny that looks awesome, I would very much appreciate you not cutting my foot to pieces with it."

Ruby looks at me quizzically for a second, before looking down at tip of the scythe being 2 inches away from my foot, quickly getting wide eyed as she realized my implications.

"Oh...OH...I'msosorryIhadnoideasimusuallyreallybadatmeetingnewpeoplesoididntknowwhattosaysoithoughtitbecooltoshowmyweaponan-"

"It's fine, its fine, just be careful next time." I say while walking over to the Blade of Olympus, picking it up and looking it's stats over more closely.

Blade of Olympus: Level Max

This blade was forged by the joining if the heavens, the seas, the underworld, and the earth by Zeus, Greek God of Thunder and King of Olympus. Was used to end the first Titanomachy, and was a famous weapon of the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos.

Grants 30% increased speed

Overall Defense is x2

Attacks using the blade get x4 increase in damage

Increases strength by 10

Divine Absolution - a 4 hit combo attack, ending by thrusting the Blade into an enemies chest. 50% crit chance

Divine Retribution - Unleash a blast of Godly Might.

Divine Sacrifice - Creates a floating orb that electrocutes any enemies in a 10 foot radius. Drain MP/AP/HP from all enemies who come into contact with the Sphere of Sacred Power. Drains MP, if no MP is found, drains AP, if no AP is found drains HP, 50% returns to player

Anger of the Gods - All attacks now discharge powerful blasts of Godly Might.

Divine Reckoning- Take the Blade of Olympus and stab it into the ground, creating an enormous vortex of wind around you. Now has increased radius and power. Also emits from members of Party.

Spartan Fury - A 7 hit combo ending with 3 slashing attacks, extra range to slashing attacks

Spartan Spirit - A triple spin attack, followed by a vertical slash, chance to cut enemy in two:25%

Spartan Glory - Use the Blade of Olympus to create an explosive wave that launches enemies into the air. Enemies get an explosive attached to them with a timer of 5 seconds. deals medium damage.

Sparta's Lament: Shockwave attack that send out a radial blast. Pushes enemies back. 15% chance to disintegrate enemies.

"Woah..." I say softly, admiring the blade in my hand, at least until Ruby appears behind me.

"That looks so cool! How does it have blue flames emitting from it?! Usually with Fire Dust, the only type of flames you can get is red, yellow, or orange. I don't think it can transform into a gun, but maybe you can just swing the flames out in an arc!" Ruby excitedly yells into my ear, going on a small tangent about the technical aspects of Dust and my weapon.

Weiss, having finally calmed down, walks near us "He's most likely using a mix of ice dust and electric dust to make the illusion of blue fire, plus with the size of the blade I'm betting he's compensating." She insults, barely looking at the blade for 5 seconds

"Besides, I think that's the least of our problems." She sighs, walks towards me and grabs me by the arm. "I'm only doing this because without Aura you will most likely die, and the last thing I need is a death on my hands."

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee" She starts glowing with an aura of light blue energy, said energy running across her arm to mine, slowly moving to my chest, then turning several colors. Violet, then Yellow, then Dark Blue. Ruby looks in curiosity at the different colors.

Congratulations, You have freed your soul from it's physical restraints, and gained the ability to use aura! AP has been unlocked!

Aura points: 300/300

Aura regen: 1 AP every 2 Minutes

"Your aura feels...strange, like it's being torn apart but at the same time pulled together." Weiss recovers from the shock of activating my aura.

"But we can talk about that later, for now we need to get to the temple before initiation ends!" Ruby says very worriedly jumping up from behind Weiss.

As Red and White think about how to get there faster, I spot this giant bird in a tree about a half a mile away, and a devious idea begins to form in my head. "Hey guys, I think I found our ride." I say pointing at the bird.

Both Ruby and Weiss stare at the bird with different expressions, Ruby's with one of intense excitement, Weiss' with one of intense shock that I even suggested the idea.

Weiss regained her bearings first,"You can believe me and Ruby are actually going to agree to this right?!"

"Well, considering Ruby also just ran towards the giant bird, I think she's completely fine with this plan." I say, a giant grin evident on my face as I run with Ruby.

"B-but...I...you can't actually...Dear Oum, i'm surrounded by idiots." Weiss mutters to herself before running to join us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. I never actually thought people would like my writing, but what do ya know, on Wattpad I actually got 168th place in gamer fics out of 2.7k. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review, advice, criticism, etc.
> 
> Anyways, see you next time.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Legends of the gamemaster.
> 
> I do not own RWBY, only own my OC.

Ruby, Diamon, and Weiss (reluctantly) run towards the Nevermore hoping to get a ride. After running about a quarter of a mile, they stop, having found a pack of 15 Beowolves standing between them and their ride.

"Looks like we're not going to be able to get that Nevermore without a fight," Ruby says, getting Crescent Rose ready for action.

"Evidently." Weiss agrees, pulling out Myrtenester and getting into her stance, aiming at the middlemost Beowolf

"I don't mind, I was starting to get bored," Diamon says with a smirk, already having the Blade of Olympus in hand and casting Observe

Beowolf x15

Level: 5

Title: None

Effect: N/A

HP: 200/200

HP Regen: 5 HP every 5 hours

STR: 25

DEX: 15

INT: 8

WIS: 6

LUK: 5

VIT: N/A for Creatures of Darkness

"With this many Grimm, there has to be an Alpha around here. If your both sure you want to do this, I suggest we either hit from afar or try to ignore them and get the bird." Weiss suggests, turning her dust dial to yellow, with electricity starting to emit from the blade. As she is finally ready, she realizes too late that Diamon and Ruby have already engaged the Grimm, observing Ruby cut a Beowolf in half vertically before getting another by the waist, using the recoil to cut the Grimm in half. Weiss turns to the Grimm she was originally aiming at, turning her dust blue before using it to cover the five wolves in front of her with water, using electric dust to electrocute them all to death (AN: Redundant and shocking, I know. End AN).

Diamon, on the other hand, was having trouble hitting them at all due to their agility, the blows from Anger of the Gods barely singeing their fur, before one hit him in the back, sending him to the ground. Before the final blow could come, however, one of the Grimm walking over put their right paw on the flat of the blade, its energy burning them and causing half their arm to dissolve into nothingness. Once the other Grimm realizes just what it can do to them they all get farther from Diamon and the blade.

Your luck as increased by 1

"I...did not expect it to do that, why...?" Diamon wondered aloud before getting a message from...someone using the system

The Blade of Olympus is classified as a Holy Weapon; therefore, it does more damage to Creatures of Darkness, i.e. Grimm.

"Oh...ohhhhh yes," Diamon looked at the Grimm with newfound courage, standing up before activating one of the blades pre-made attacks: Divine Reckoning.

"Go big or go home..." He whispers to himself before shoving the blade into the ground, causing a gigantic tornado to emit from him, taking out the other 8 Beowolves.

As the light died down, He saw that all the Grimm were gone, replaced by items, he looked at his level to find he had gained 3 levels, putting him at level 6. Diamon looked towards his friends to see them having shocked expressions, well, Weiss looks shook, Ruby, looking like she has just met the Ultimate God of Weapons, immediately ran toward him excitedly.

"Oh my Oum, that was so AWESOME! How did you even do that?! You were all like 'You're not gonna take me down' then you put your blade into the ground, THENEVERYTHINGEXPLODEDAN-"

"Yep, don't worry, I noticed," Diamon confirmed, patting her head and making Ruby blush and push his hand away. Weiss walked towards him as well, but not out of excitedness.

"That blade...what the heck can it be made that can cause Grimm to just...melt?" Weiss queried, sounding somewhat shaken. "There isn't an element on Remnant that can do that."

"Apparently, it's a holy weapon," Diamon says looking at his blade with respect. Weiss looks at me annoyed.

"Do you realize how absurd that attack was? A move like that could have injured us, or worse! I swear it's like I'm the only one who thinks around here,

"Hey, I got rid of them didn't I?" Daimon counters Weiss before she could go off on another tangent.

"Yeah. Someone who acts almost as reckless as this child-"

"Hey!" Ruby whined.

"-and apparently has a lot of power and doesn't even know how to control it is in Beacon. I came here to actually learn and become a huntress, not babysit."

Daimon lowered his head as he was being lectured as Ruby frowned while staring at Weiss. Neither of them said a word before Weiss sighed and continued.

"Now, as much of a ludicrous plan you two have created, we have to 'THINK' of a suitable strategy to harness the 'ride of a lifetime.'

"Who put her in charge?" Daimon asked as Ruby looked back while shrugging her shoulders.

The three spotted the Nevermore perched among the treetops. They were positioned on the ground right below the very tree it was under, they watched its screech as they hid behind a bush.

"I still say this is a bad idea."

"Oh c'mon Weiss, lighten up a bit," Daimon suggested.

"Were already so close!" Ruby grinned with excitement, for shes never been so close to a Grimm this huge.

"What exactly was your plan again?" Weiss asked Daimon while questioning Ruby's interests.

"Look who's coming around," Daimon smirked knowing Weiss was clueless on what to actually do.

"I just want to know what it is your thinking. It's better to communicate and work off of each other's ideas." Weiss clarified as she crossed her arms and looked away to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure." Daimon responded, exaggerating the 'r' sound. 'Now, let's see.' Daimon began to analyze the situation in his head.

Daimon casts Observe at the bird.

Nevermore

Level: 45

Title: Experienced

Effect: +20 WIS

HP: 500/500

HP Regen: 10 HP every 30 min

STR: 30

DEX: 25

INT: 45

WIS: 60(40+20)

LUK: 10

VIT: N/A for Creatures of Darkness

As he is about to turn around to tell them his plan, He notices a familiar face.

"RUBY!?" He shouted

Ruby had already gone ahead and snuck up on behind the Nevermore. She was about to reach/touch it when she turned around.

"What?" she motioned to the group.

Daimon was surprised at how well she was able to get to it undetected, while Weiss facepalmed.

"What are you doing?" Daimon whispered- shouted.

"I'm going to see if I can tame it." She whispered shouted back.

"Are you seriously doing this right now?"

"Great idea Ruby." Daimon responded, ignoring Weiss's previous comment.

As Ruby turned back around to continue her mission, she was met with the face of the Nevermore staring right back at her.

"Um... Hi?"

Suddenly, it screeched and was about to bite Ruby. Luckily she zipped away in time. She stopped with a grin on her face, welcoming the challenge. Daimon ran out to join her as he unsheathed the Blade of Olympus. He was going to enjoy this.

"Why did I get stuck with these two?" Weiss complained toward the sky, but soon held a determined look an ran out to join the others.

Recognizing the Blade has radiant attributes, the Nevermore expands its wings and it registered to everyone that it was about to take off.

"Oh no, you don't." Daimon rushed in underneath, slide behind it, and stabbed his sword in its' tail to get a better grip. Ruby shot the ground to create a ricochet effect to twirl and flip over to one wing. Once she landed she noticed Weiss still running over. "Weiss, hurry!" Ruby shouted.

The Nevermore was already taking off.

"Oh for crying out loud." She used some dust to create an ice stairway to the sky. At the same time, she blasted embers in Nevermores face to blind it. Weiss jumped off and grabbed one of the Nevermores legs right as the Nevermore made the initial flap of its wing to zoom them into the air at an alarming rate.

"Ruby!" Weiss started. "I told you this was a terrible idea."

"We're fine," Ruby reassured her. "Stop worrying!"

"I am so far beyond worrying."

Ruby paused. "In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss shouted back.

"Whoa, getting sick. Really not one for bumpy rides back here." Daimon announced as he was literally on the tail end of it. "This is a nice view, but how are we going to get off?"

"Well, why don't we just jump," Ruby said with a smile as more of a statement than a question. Her eyes screaming irritation being directed at Weiss's sassy attitude.

"What are you insane?" Weiss stopped while noticing Ruby already left. Daimon smirked while following Ruby's lead, leaving Weiss to be annoyed by her self. "Oh, you insufferable little red-"

While falling, Daimon caught up to Ruby. "Oh, now that I think about it, I've never worked on how we were going to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have stuck around this long, thank you. If your new I hope you enjoy the story. I've recently gotten my fiancee into RWBY and she decided she'd be the co author of the story, so hope you enjoy her writing as well. I'm going to try to work on more chapters and try to make myself a schedule.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say right now, that this story will be following canon at least until the Volume 3 finale.


End file.
